Shrek's New Generation
by RMP
Summary: Sequel to 'Shrek's New Annoyance.' Based on what little I know about the actual Shrek 2. It is advised to read Shrek's New Annoyance first.
1. We're Off to the 21st Century

Shrek 2: A Love that Crosses Generations, Literally  
  
Sequel to Shrek's New Annoyance; to be read AFTER Shrek's New Annoyance  
  
Chapter 1: We're Off to the 21st Century  
  
As you all know (or should know), at the end of our previous Shrek story Fiona, Shrek, and Donkey were searching for the lost Harry Potter. Their search was fruitless. This story begins just when they're about to give up and go back to the swamp.  
  
***  
  
"Shrek, I want you to meet my parents," Fiona announced as the three were walking along a path. Donkey was too busy searching a bush for Harry to pay attention.  
Shrek, however, stopped dead in his tracks. He began to stutter, "Um, uh, why?"  
"I think they'd like to know the guy who rescued me. Plus, I haven't seen them in a wile, being locked in a tower and all," Fiona said.  
"Um, okay, where do they live?"  
"Follow me! C'mon, Donkey," Fiona said happily and skipped along. Donkey and Shrek followed.  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, they reached a clearing in a huge forest. In the middle there was some sort of machine that Donkey and Shrek had never seen and didn't understand.  
"What is that thing?" Donkey asked. It was obvious he was impressed.  
"A time machine," Fiona said simply.  
"A who?" Shrek asked.  
"Just get in," Fiona said. She pushed Shrek and Donkey in. Donkey immediately tried to press all the buttons at once.  
"I wonder what this does," the whole machine shook, "And this one!" Shrek's chair suddenly jumped up on a spring and Shrek went flying.  
"Woo!" Donkey yelled, having fun. He pressed another and extremely loud music began playing.  
"DONKEY!" Fiona screamed. Donkey pressed the button again and the music turned off.  
"Woooow," Donkey gasped, "I could hear you over the music!"  
"Let me press the buttons. You don't touch anything," she said.  
Fiona sat down and pressed a few buttons. A minute later they arrived in the middle of a street. Cars zoomed past.  
"My parents live that way," Fiona said, pointing left.  
"Where are we?" Donkey asked, amazed.  
"We're in the year 2004, way ahead of your time."  
"Wow," was all Shrek could say. They stood there for a minute. Shrek and Donkey took in all the sights.  
Suddenly, Fiona punched Shrek.  
"Punchbuggy." 


	2. Pinch Me

Chapter 2: Pinch Me  
  
Fiona quickly led Shrek and Donkey through a couple of alleys and many streets. Donkey got left behind once; they found him proclaiming loudly to a gathered crowd that he was dying after coming close to being run over. When Shrek approached the people all screamed and ran away. For the rest of the trip, Shrek carried donkey.  
Finally, the three stopped in front of a run-down trailer park. Fiona led Shrek and Donkey to the most run-down trailer of all.  
"I thought you were a.. princess?" Shrek asked.  
"I am. Well, not really. See, my dad's first name is King and my mom's first name is Queen. So my first name is Princess, my middle is Fiona," she explained.  
Donkey, meanwhile, had become quite interested in the rust that had formed on the metal sides of the trailer.  
"Hey, Shrek – wonder why old Farquad's men don't turn reddish-brown like this?"  
"You miniature beast of burden! Isn't it obvious that the stuff was invented after our time?" Shrek said, annoyed.  
Fiona walked up to the door and knocked. A minute later a lady opened the door. She wore too much makeup (though Shrek and Donkey didn't notice – they didn't know what makeup was) and wore loose clothes.  
"Mom!" Fiona exclaimed. Then a man came up behind the lady. He was mostly bald but had a giant smile that looked almost glued onto his face.  
"Pinch me, King. Is that our Princess?" the lady said excitedly. The man, meanwhile, had become much too occupied staring at Shrek and Donkey.  
"What are you?" he asked, the grin still on his face.  
"Er, um, I'm Shrek, an ogre, that's Donkey.. a donkey."  
"Woooow," Donkey said. Fiona's mom screamed and fainted.  
"You talk?" the man asked, grinning more.  
"I talk! I just realized how important that is to the humor of this story. I talk!" Donkey started skipping around singing 'I talk, I talk, I talkidy-talk.' Fiona ignored him.  
"Dad!" she pulled her father into a big hug.  
  
***  
  
That night at dinner (which consisted of cereal bars) Fiona attempted to explain why she was in Shrek and Donkey's time.  
"See, when that witch cast a spell on me, she not only turned me into an ogre at night, but she sent me way back in time."  
"So that's what happened to you!" Fiona's mother exclaimed.  
"You turn into an ogre?" her dad asked. Then, Fiona was surrouned by the huge light.  
"The glowstick returns," Donkey gasped. Fiona landed back in her seat as an ogre and smiled.  
"Yup."  
Fiona's mother fainted. 


End file.
